1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to a printer, and more particularly, to an image reprinting apparatus and method.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional method of printing an image using a photoprinter is as follows. A photoprinter reads a memory unit where an original image is stored and retrieves the original image. The original image is displayed on a display, and a user processes the original image into a desired image. For example, a user may adjust the contrast or brightness of the original image, enlarge, reduce, or move the original image, or change the tone of the original image while looking at the original image on the display. Once the original image is processed into an image desired by the user, the desired image is printed.
After a certain period of time, when the user desires to re-print the desired image that has already been printed, the user must reconnect the memory unit where the original image is stored to the photoprinter, retrieve the original image, and process the original image into the desired image again.
However, it is difficult to process the original image into the desired image exactly as it was printed the first time. Further, if complicated image-processing was involved previously, it takes a lot of time and effort for the user to produce the same image.